


Cover for Ten Dollar Rock Stars Read by Rhea314

by greeniron



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for podfic by Rhea314 of Pistol's story "Ten Dollar Rock Stars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Ten Dollar Rock Stars Read by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Dollar Rock Stars by Pistol [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/973781) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



One of Pistol's original characters in the story is Mama Roque, a former champion female boxer who remains dedicated to her sport. She's a great character and I wanted to feature her on the cover. To represent Mama Roque, I used a photo of Lady Tyger Trimiar, a prominent female boxer of the 1970s and 1980s. She's a pretty fascinating woman and you can learn more her at "The Women Boxing Archive Network," http://www.womenboxing.com/tyger.htm.

 


End file.
